mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is a superstar in the WWE where he competes under the ECW brand where he was also once the ECW Champion and he has been one of ECW, or WWE in general's top stars ever since his debut in March of this year. He is in cahoots with Drew McIntyre with whom he also shared the World Tag Team Championship before losing it to Shinnok's Cult (I think), while he was also a partner of Vance Archer, Skeletor and Randy Orton before betraying them all. Info Johnny represents a mixture of gimmicks: he is a southern guy with a Presley-like voice and style, while he also boasts about his Italian roots but uses some of the Mask's moves and theme song from Jim Carrey's The Mask. His secondary outfit shows off even more diversity as he wears a dark blue Hawaiian shirt and white outfit to match with it; white pants, white open suit and white shoes while he has his hair dyed dark purple and in a ponytail. His overall is 99 and he is one of the toughest competitors to ever set foot in a WWE ring despite not competing even for a year. He is a rather despised superstar than liked and works more as a heel, as he has betrayed numerous tag team partners who now all hold a grudge against him as do his most toughest opponents. He has yet to betray Drew McIntyre but I doubt that will ever happen. Personality and traits Bravo is very full of himself, constantly bragging whenever he gets the mic and flexes his muscles in the ring to taunt his opponents. During conversation with his ex-partners, Johnny always tried to find a way to turn the conversation around so that they are talking about him and how good he looks and how strong he is so his positive traits shine all around, and although this worked for some time, his partners were getting tired of his constant bragging and arrogance and that was one of the architectures leading to Bravo's betrayal of them. Drew McIntyre simply justifies him as a narcissist something Bravo doesn't seem to be offended about for some reason. Johnny also naively and faultily believes that all women want him, even when they express the fact that they are uninterested in him and at times even disgusted. Johnny also has the courage to run his mouth about anyone in the WWE he wants to without hesitation as he knows his muscles will lead him through thick and thin. Johnny also has no sense of personal space or just prefers not to feel it, as he often rushes at people and grabs them by their collars when talking to them, causing most of them to push him away, leading him to headbutt them to the ground, making some enemies quickly. Another attribute Johnny positively possesses is his great and extreme determination to win championship gold, as he will go through many tasks, even life-threatening ones, to win a title, and this often succeeds, as he is like a human bulldozer, knocking down everyone like bowling pins. Bravo, however, has no etiquette of a gentleman unlike McIntyre or William Regal, which contributes greatly for his failure with certain divas since for him, good looks, muscles and title belts are enough to win a girl or a man's heart. Despite being seen by many of his opponents as a "dumb blond" and "50's greaser" stereotype, Johnny is actually quite intelligent and crafty, showing off a lot of common sense and general knowledge about many things, but its not like his rivals give any dams. Trivia *Johnny's ex-theme songs include Misunderstood which was used by Trevor Murdoch and Cool, Cocky, Bad which was used by the Honky Tonk Man. His current theme is The Mask''s theme since his own one sucks, according to himself. *Johnny is one of the fastest rising superstars in the WWE since debuting, having already held the Hardcore Championship, the ECW Championship and World Tag Team Championship. He was also a Royal Rumble winner for a big amount of mula. *Johnny claims he takes his style from the King of Rock n' Roll, Elvis Presley and leader of the 1970's Greasers gang, Willy O'Ronald. *Johnny, like Ivan Drago, The Big Show and Vladimir Kozlov, has already killed some of his fellow WWE superstars: the infamous Rey Mysterio and Mad Hatter, two members of Mad Hatter's Freakshow, now known as Count Vampy's Freakshow. *Bravo is lactose intolerant, a feat he once used by eating some cheese in order to take a diarrhoea and puke on his three opponents in a handicap match. *His mother, Bunny, looks quite similar to Fred Newbie's mother. Theme song Johnny's theme is basically ''The Mask''s theme from the cartoon series since he said that his own theme sucks and ''The Mask's really shows his personality off and his style as well. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Americans Category:Italians Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Giants Category:Overweight characters Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Gang Leaders Category:! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Actors Category:Good Looking Albatross Category:Traitors